


Because he has big expectations

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, a bit of plot, at the end, established relationships - Freeform, kinda angsty??, kinda porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody expects too muchNoel wants to please himAngry sex ensuesI’m bad at summaries
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Because he has big expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at literally 3am and i don’t have the energy to check it for mistakes so please forgive me for that anyways i’m so soft for them yeah thanks

It isn’t that Noel doesn’t love Cody. He does. He loves the way Cody looks when he laughs, or the glow on his face when he just came, or when he’s just finished editing a big video and is finally happy with it. He loves Cody. 

But yet. 

“You’re such a moron sometimes, Cody! You know that?” Noel shouts across their kitchen. Cody slams his fist down on the counter. 

“I’m a moron?! Because I made a simple fucking request that you couldn’t fill?”

Noel places his open palms together, mock praying. “Cody, how do I explain this? Asking me to have 400 posters printed and shipped within a two week timeframe is not, fucking, simple.” 

Cody stormed across the kitchen tiles to stand a foot from Noel, and he has angry lines in his forehead that Noel wants to smooth out with his lips. He doesn’t move. 

“Noel.” he says, sarcastically sweet, “I gave you a fucking month. It’s not my fault that you couldn’t get off your ass to get it done.” 

Noel throws up his hands and paces a few steps back and forth, then shakes them in front of Cody. “I am so angry Cody, I can’t even look at you right now. Your face fucking disgusts me.” 

“Why do you think I prefer you fucking me from behind?” 

Slap 

Noel doesn’t feel his arm move to hit Cody. It couldn’t have possibly been him. They’ve never laid a hand on each other before, never one that wasn’t asked for. 

And yet, Cody’s head is frozen and snapped to the side, his mouth open just a bit. His cheek is a splotchy red. 

“Cody… I didn’t mean to-”

“Hit me again.”

A long pause. 

“I can’t just-”

“You’re so fucking stupid Noel.”

Slap

“You’re.. you’re actually.. you’re useless for anything more than a good dick.”

Slap 

“You.. I.. fuck.” Cody pants out, backed up against the fridge. 

“Safeword, Cody.”

Cody stares at him, mouth hanging open. 

Slap. “I’m talking to you, dumbass.”

“I.. um.. grapefruit.” Noel has to fight back a smile, but Cody sees it and smiles too. 

The smile is wiped away as soon as Noel gets a hand around Cody’s neck to hold him where he wants him, and sucks a hickey into his collarbone. 

Then, Cody moans. It’s much too loud for the small space, but he just can’t help it when the hand around his throat squeezes, so Noel does it again, chasing the noises. 

“You’ve gotta stop building up these big expectations Cody. You just go too big too fast, and run out of room.”

“You’re one to talk about doing something too fast.” Cody says, venom in it. 

Noel slaps him. “Keep talking to me like that. See what happens.” 

Cody whines high in his throat, and Noel is greedy for more. He turns them around to the counter, and manhandles Cody so he’s bent over the marble surface. 

With a hand in the younger man's hair, Noel pushes his face down into the cold counter. He stands behind and a bit beside him, pulling down Cody’s pants and boxers all at once. 

Cody is whimpering quietly, but Noel ignores him. 

Noel rubs his free hand over Cody’s ass, squeezing and pulling lightly on his flesh. He locks eyes with Cody, an unspoken question between them. He nods, and with that, Noel draws back his hand, bringing it swiftly back into Cody’s left cheek. 

The man under him yelps and bucks his hips forwards into the countertop, trying to get away. 

“Don’t move, or you’ll get more.” Noel threatens, and gives him two more back to back. He smooths his hand over the reddened area, and a part of him wants to bite down where his thumb rubs over. Another time. 

Noel keeps going until Cody is crying, and he's only a bit guilty for how powerful it makes him feel. 

He grabs a fistful of Cody’s hair and pulls him to stand up, who stumbles a bit as he fully kicks off his pants to some other part of their kitchen floor. He gets down on his knees and waits patiently, and Noel has to pretend it doesn’t almost make him come in his pants. 

Noel will bug him to pick his pants up later. 

For now, he grins as Cody looks up at him, eager and waiting. 

“Get it out then.”

Cody jumps to it, hastily undoing Noels fly and pulling down his jeans. His boxers follow right after, and Cody doesn’t waste any time at all before he has his mouth around Noel’s cock, doing the best he can to take him all the way into his throat. 

“Fuck, you’re such a whore.” Noel grunts out, low and gravely, a voice he knows gets Cody squirming. He watches as Cody flips his eyes up to meet his own, and Noel almost comes on the spot. 

Cody knows him too well, because he has a smug smile on his face when Noel uses a hand in Cody’s hair to pull him off and to his feet. Noel shucks off his own pants and then tunes his focus back on Cody, who’s still proudly smiling. 

“I’m not going to be any nicer when I fuck you, you know.” Noel says, wiping a string of drool off Cody’s chin with the pad of his thumb. 

“Because you’re still mad at me?”

Noel huffs out a half laugh, and helps Cody off the ground to sit up on their counter. Cody cringes at the cold counter under his ass, but the worry is wiped away as soon as Noel pulls him to lie on his back, his legs hooked over Noel’s shoulders. 

Noel spits on his fingers and grazes them over Cody’s hole, reveling in the shiver it sends through him. 

It’s only a few minutes before Noel is three-finger-fucking him with vigor, and Cody is arching his back off the unforgiving countertop, begging Cody to let him come. 

Noel ignores him, free hand gripping Cody’s hip with enough strength to leave a deep bruise. 

Cody practically wails when Noel pulls his fingers out, moving to grip his cock and presses his tip against his entrance. 

“Noel, please. Please fuck me. Please.”

“For once in your life Cody, shut the fuck up.” Noel grunts out as he slides inside him, and presses a hand on Cody’s throat. He grinds his hips in a figure eight when he’s flush with Cody’s ass, and takes a moment to think about how he’ll never get tired of the squeezes Cody unintentionally makes around his dick, the way he feels like a mold just for him. He’ll be gushy and loving about that a different time. 

Cody’s mewling, tears just about to fall as Noel draws his cock ever so slowly back out, closing his eyes to focus on the feel of the wet drag around him. 

Without warning he slams back in, a punishing speed as both his hands gripping Cody’s neck and hip get tighter, and he’s only half meaning to. 

Cody is cursing under his breath, one hand gripping the edge of the counter and the other one wrapped around the wrist on his neck. 

“Tell me what you want. Try- fuck.. try to be realistic this time.” Noel said, mostly teasing him. 

“I- I want- to cuh-uh-uhmm..!” Cody manages to moan out, and Noel actually laughs at him. The cruelty of it makes Cody whimper, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Noel takes pity on him and lets go of his neck, instead wrapping his hand around Cody’s dick and pumping quickly. 

He only has to, maybe three times, before Cody is moaning somehow louder, and coming between them in spurts. Noel strokes Cody until he’s starting to cringe away from it, and then takes his hand away. 

In pursuit of his own end, Noel grabs both sides of Cody’s hips and hammers into him as hard and fast as he can manage. He cums to the sound of Cody’s pathetic and fucked out moans, shaking as he stills, emptying inside him. 

He pulls out and flops over, resting his head on Cody’s chest. He smiles when Cody pushes his black hair from where it’s fallen in front of his eyes. Noel kisses the skin where he lays, and rests there a few moments more as their breathing evens out again. 

“Can I come down from the counter now?”, comes Cody’s raspy voice, vocal cords strained. 

Noel chuckles and stands to help him down, pressing kisses all over Cody’s face. “We look so dumb, both still wearing our shirts and shit.” Noel says, and Cody smiles, leaning into Noels shoulder. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Cody asks in a whisper when they’re lying in bed a few hours later, the lights off and their apartment silent. 

Noel sighs and rolls over to hold him, and presses a soft kiss to his cheek bone. “I’m not mad, I’m sorry. We have to just talk about this shit. As much as you like believing I can get this type of stuff done, I like to believe I can do it for you. And sometimes, my pride gets in the way of knowing I just can’t.” he whispers back, grateful that Cody can’t possibly make out his face in the dark of their room. 

Cody nods, and buries his face into Noels chest. “I’m sorry then.” 

“Don’t be.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Codes.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment please ilysm


End file.
